


Chang-Hee Fun <3

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [6]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fun, Hwanhee's birthday, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Chang-Hee Fun <3

It was that special time of year again; Hwanhee's birthday. As per usual Changhyun wanted to do something wonderful, for his boyfriend. He recruited a few of their friends to help out; it was going to be Dongyeol's and Yein's job, to take him out for a few hours. Sungjun, Jinwook, Wooseok, Minsoo, Sooil, and Gyujin. Were helping with absolutely everything, there was decorating, the food, drinks, and music. Hwanhee had some idea of what would be happening, today at the moment he didn't care what it was going to be. He was out with two of his friends.

Who were trying to keep the details to themselves, but in all honesty they didn't know a lot of it. But they spent their time in a shopping centre, one that's close to an hour away. Either way, there is plenty to look at. After a while Yein received a message, telling him it was time to come back. When they got back and walked inside, Dongyeol and Yein stayed behind a little. Hwanhee was completely speechless when, a big group of their friends. Shouted 'surprise' nothing could wipe the smile off his face, a few of them gave him a hug he couldn't believe.

They all went a little crazy with everything.

Changhyun felt so proud when he seen, how happy his boyfriend looked. It wasn't long before they found each other again, "thank you" Changhyun smiled "you're welcome." Then Hwanhee leaned in and kissed him; no one would be able to describe it as sweet. It was quite clear what was on his mind, if they weren't in a room full of their friends. Then it would be a very special birthday; it's going to have to wait a while. The drinks flowed, the food went. The music played on everyone was having a good time, before everyone was too intoxicated.

They brought out the cake, and a slightly off-key version of 'happy birthday.' Hwanhee was loving every minute; once the cake was gone. And almost all of their friends had gone home, despite feeling a little tired due to the alcohol. It was still clear what he wanted especially, when he walked up to Changhyun who was cleaning up a bit. Hwanhee caught his attention by turning him around, and kissing him before he could say anything. Not like he would object to what was happening, it was only a manner of minutes before they were in their room.

Hwanhee completely in control, Changhyun didn't mind. Their kisses became so much more than, how they started out. As they began to lose their clothing, which ended up thrown around the room. Changhyun moved his hands up and down, Hwanhee's back as they became tangled together. It seemed to be the perfect way to end this special, occasion it didn't take long before their moans filled the room. After two rounds they both laid there catching their breath, Hwanhee was on his side leaning against Changhyun. 

His arm around his waist and his face, half hidden in his boyfriend's chest. Changhyun had one arm supporting his head; the other was around Hwanhee. It was quiet neither of them felt the need, to say anything. The next morning their positions had changed, with their legs tangled and Changhyun lying behind him an arm, secured around his waist. Of course, it was Hwanhee who was awake first, after realizing his current position. He knew he wouldn't be able to move much, and after a minute or two he doesn't really need to move.

Besides it wasn't long before Changhyun was awake, it was clear when he moved them a little. To softly kiss Hwanhee on the lips, he received a giggle in response. Making him smile a little ”morning” ”morning,” it was clear they didn't want to get out of bed. Changhyun couldn't help but kiss him again, Hwanhee said: ”we don't have to get up do we.”  He thought about it "not really, but we should put clothes on" Hwanhee laughed a little. "But why" in response to that Changhyun, added, "just because it was your birthday yesterday."

"And despite how good you look naked, you can't get away with having no clothes on." Hwanhee blushed a little "dammit" it was only, a little while later when they made it out of bed. And into the kitchen for some much-needed coffee, and breakfast. That's when it was clear a few things needed to be cleaned up, but they would worry about that later on. It was quiet for a while although the main, sound was Hwanhee's laughter. When he was getting messages from their friends, telling him how they're feeling after yesterday.


End file.
